Blue Seduction
by apermissivemommy
Summary: [no war au, Azula x Katara] After the death of his son's wife, Azulon decides to unite with the Southern Water Tribe through a political marriage. Katara is miserable about moving to the Fire Nation; Azula is miserable about losing her father. But luckily for these two stepsisters, misery enjoys company. Smutty.


_AN: This is, like everything I write, very smutty, except it will have multiple chapters. The updates will probably be a little bit slow, but I promise that I'll keep them coming (pun, pun, pun). There's a plot, but mostly just steam (pun, pun, pun)._

* * *

 _Prologue_

Katara is dressed up, and she looks stunning.

Not quite hot. Steamy. Steamy is the word Azula is looking for.

"It works," Katara says, even though she is not a fan of red.

"Yeah. As much as it could for you," Azula snarks and Katara responds with a roll of her cobalt eyes. "Oh, come on, don't be such a bad sport. Don't girls like you love weddings? I bet you cry at them."

"You were watching me change."

"Am I not allowed to? We're sisters. It doesn't count."

"This ends once we're actual siblings. It gets wrong then. I also hate you and this wouldn't last anyway because you are selfish, cruel, heartless, soulless, tactless and—"

Kissing is the best way to shut someone up. Katara accepts it, even if she knows how selfish it is. She then steals another and takes the liberty of pinning Azula to the wall of her bedroom. Azula moans when Katara's hips press against hers.

And Katara feels the rush of control as she steals a thousand kisses and drags her damp lips on Azula's skin. The princess hastily removes the clothes that servants spent so long dressing her in and Katara quite eagerly helps.

They are two gorgeous girls, in a gorgeous palace, fucking in a gorgeous room. Everything is beautiful, even if they hate each other and hate what is going to happen in a few hours. They forget it when they war for dominance. Katara grabs Azula by one wrist and pins it to the wall before kissing the nape of her neck.

Azula does not like to say how much she likes to feel someone dominating her like this. Of course, she always has her turn when she wants to, because she is sure that she is the superior in this relationship. But being so powerful sometimes leaves her craving the thrill and rush of the opposite.

Katara squeezes Azula's tit with the hand not pressed hard against the wall, and then it turns into more gently fondling. Azula will have absolutely none of that, and so she breaks free of Katara's hips and hands and they sort of gravitate towards the stone floor.

It is cold against Katara's back. Azula straddles her and toys with her strange Water Tribe hair for a moment. Katara loves having her hair touched and she makes tiny moaning noises that Azula finds hilarious.

Azula arches her back because it is a view she knows that _anyone_ would like to see. She slides down and Katara moans from the friction. Their lips touch once before Azula removes the red dress and her lips move down, down, down. She kisses the inside of Katara's thigh and the waterbender groans. She licks the inside of Katara's thigh and the waterbender realizes that she has let Azula take all of the power.

"I'll let you win this time," Katara whispers and Azula sits up. The removal of her hot breath is torturous.

"Oh, honey, I'm throwing this match," Azula breathes.

Katara rolls her eyes.

Azula returns to her as slowly as she possibly can.

And her tongue is as precise as her bending. Katara is much messier about this kind of thing.

They will be sisters in an hour, and Katara will never feel this again.

The idea of tolerating the abhorrent Princess Azula without the hate sex is depressing.

Katara moans and loses herself in the sensation of someone sucking her clit.

* * *

 _Chapter One_

"Katara, it'll be good," Kya says softly. She smiles at her daughter and Katara struggles to remain angry. "It'll be warm."

"I like the cold. I like _home_." Katara bites her lower lip to stop herself from crying.

"I know. I do too. But think about your tribe. When I marry, the connection between our people and the Fire Nation can help so many from our tribe and their country. We help them with healing, they help with trading, military protection…" Kya begins to list, but then she sees that Katara is too focused on loss to truly consider what she will gain.

"I just wanna stay home," Katara whispers sadly. "What about dad?"

She regrets saying that. She should not have said that.

"Your father would have been—"

"Okay with his wife marrying some stranger?" Katara shouts, and snow bursts when she clenches her fists. Master Hama will not be pleased to know that her outbursts are getting less and less controlled every day. "He would _never_ be okay with that! And so I'm not okay with that!"

Katara bursts into hysterical sobs and Kya wraps her arms tightly around her beautiful daughter.

"Can't I stay?" Katara whispers and Kya slowly shakes her head. "Sokka could stay with me!"

"You and Sokka are both coming. I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are happy." Kya means every single word she says.

"I know, mom," Katara whispers, refusing to end the hug.

They maintain the embrace as the cold wind stings their faces.

* * *

"Azula, you are the only person who has a problem with this. You didn't even shed a tear at your mother's funeral. It's not her that's bothering you," Ozai growls.

He is having dinner with his daughter, his beautiful daughter, his favorite child. He wants her to be happy deeply and wholly. Her happiness is very important to him, even if he maintains the demeanor of a strong prince.

"I don't want to lose you, daddy," Azula purrs, shrugging her shoulders dreamily.

Oh, she knows how to play that man. He thinks he cannot be manipulated. What a joke. He even believes she isn't just trying to get what she wants when she calls him _daddy_.

"You're not losing me to Kya – Princess Kya soon, I suppose — anyway, you are not losing me to her, I promise," he says and Azula fights her frown. "You're my daughter, and mean much more to me than a political marriage."

"Of course," Azula breathes, but she is just… disturbed by the entire situation.

It is not just the threat of her father.

She may not be directly in line for the throne, but she has been working for it left and right. It is her goal to obtain political power and she does not need any other heirs to compete with. She wants to be her father's one and only woman and the Royal Family's one and only heir.

Those seem impossible.

But _impossible_ has never applied to Azula before.


End file.
